sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nigel Gillespie
Name: Nigel Gillespie Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Sports (especially football and soccer), Literature, Drama, Bass Guitar Appearance: Nigel stands at 6'2" and weighs a little over 200 lbs. He is a bit girthy, but also balanced well with a generous amount of upper body muscle. His skin is dark and his black hair is kept short and fuzzy. He has some stubble outlining his jaw from ear to ear in an honest abe. He wears silver-rimmed glasses and often sports a blue-and-red Southridge football jersey with his jeans or track pants and Adidas running shoes. He wears a silver wristwatch, and has also become so used to wearing a white sweatband on his forearm during practices and games that he has recently decided to just keep it on all the time until the season ends. Of course he washes it regularly. Biography: Nigel's father was an electrician from Los Angeles, and his mother an immigrated youth worker from Jamaica. They married and moved out of the big city to raise a family. If Nigel could sum up his childhood in one sentence, it would be "reading novels and playing sports." All throughout gradeschool he did his best to leave a positive impression on everyone he met. That combined with his natural talent for team sports (he was on the school soccer, basketball, and volleyball teams) made him quite popular, and ultimately spared him from being labelled a nerd for often having his nose in a book. He and his family attended an African American church ever since he could remember, which was where he honed his raspy singing voice among the children's choir. It was unfortunate that his parents separated while he was in the 7th grade. He saw it coming; in their final years together they seemed to grow farther and farther apart. It was hard on him all the same. The divorce left him in the care of his mother, and he saw his father once every week. His mother remarried a year-and-a-half later, to a music teacher. Said music teacher introduced him to both motown music and his would-be favourite instrument, the bass. Nigel's relationship with his new dad grew over the next few years until it felt like he was a member of the family, but at the same time there was no denying that he and his biological father were becoming steadily more distant. Eventually his dad moved back to LA, and seeing him was no longer a weekly occurrence. Nigel adapted to highschool just as smoothly as he had done in gradeschool, making new friends and keeping old ones and joining as many teams as he could. Sometimes it could all be a little daunting, but he still managed to keep his grades well above-average. He enjoyed most of his classes, growing especially fond of the arts and literature. While it was true Southridge's football team was composed of easily some the most popular kids in school, Nigel found himself much more interested in his intellectual friends; people one could carry on a conversation with. Nigel is currently facing the all-too-common dilemma of whether or not to stay in Highland Beach--or Southern California for that matter--for post-secondary. He's had his sights on a particular University in Oakland, for example, but of course that would mean leaving his friends and family behind. To make matters worse, his father has offered to provide room and board in Los Angeles if he were to attend the University there, and Nigel wants to rebuild his relationship with his dad. He knows he can't put off his decision forever. Advantages: Nigel is in good shape both mentally and physically, and knows how to keep his cool in a bad situation. He is very strong. Disadvantages: When have honesty or loyalty ever been anything but a disadvantage in SOTF? Designated Number: Male Student no. 21 The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Blowgun + Darts x12 Conclusions: Hmm...he definitely could have gotten a better weapon, but I've seen worse I guess. Physically, this guy is definitely a contender, I'd imagine he could overpower most of the kids in a hand to hand fight. If he keeps a cool head he could really make it far in this game. However, he's doomed if he doesn't get a better weapon. I can imagine that if he makes an alliance, he'll soon find himself betrayed and dead. Hope he's got a good set of lungs. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Dominica Shapiro Collected Weapons: Blowgun + Darts x12 (designated) Allies: Ric Chee, Neil Sinclair Enemies: Nadine Willowbrook, Dominica Shapiro Mid-Game Evaluation: ''' Upon waking up at the cliffs, Nigel immediately decided to go the noble route and stop as much bloodshed as he could. He quickly met like-minded students in Braden Marsh, Neil Sinclair, Evan Angler, and Ric Chee. Through writing, Neil let all of them in on his plans to escape, officially beginning the infamous group known as SADD. After hearing the first announcements, the five of them moved on. Most of them arrived at the cottage, Braden having unfortunately gotten separated from them along the way. They met Nadine Willowbrook there; at first she expressed interest in joining up with them, but after getting to know SADD better, she decided to steal their notebook and take off. Ric and Nigel chased after her, but Nigel got separated from them and ended up at the cliffs. There he met Dominica Shapiro, who lured him in, then broke her ocarina on his forehead and stabbed him in the throat. He tried to fight back, but ended up falling off the cliff instead. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Another predictable end for the selfless protector archetype. If only SADD itself went down so easily... '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Listen, if neither of you are playing and you want to team up then I want to know you're committed to getting everyone we can out of here.(...) That might mean we all die. You think you can handle that?"'' Other/Trivia *Nigel was apparently Courtney Blaggé's prom date, as revealed by Steve Digaetano during a scene at the overgrown trail. *During season three, Nigel gained a sort of infamy on the island. Several students mention him at various points during the game, some looking for him as an ally, others adamant on not running into him. Funnily enough, CycoKiller hadn't expected, nor planned, such an infamous reputation for Nigel. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nigel, in chronological order. V3: *Fuck the Game *Fade Into You *Ten Speed Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nigel Gillespie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students